Yomi no Kontan: Alternate Keblader
by RegalCanisSapien
Summary: An alternate universe fic: The system of Kingdom Hearts with the combonation of Nintendo characters/worlds and early Final Fantasy. Chose "Super Smash" category because there is no "Nintendo" category. Enjoy!
1. Holy Slow Intro, Batman! Part 1

_Is everything an illusion? Nothing more than a figment? If so, do I exist? Does anyone? Are such musings in our capacity if these are true?_

I know I was having a dream. What human being can float in the air, fall at meteoric proportions, and survive a wave of water large enough to engulf a small village? Well, I just did. I also saw both my best friend, Ten, and my MBF, or Male Best Friend, Jishin. I had always found it amusing that our names meant "Heaven, Earth, Hell". Guess which I am. I'll give you a hint: My name is Yomi, and I'm not the nicest girl you'll meet.

After the fall, I got conformation that I was dreaming, as I could visibly breathe in water. I would freak out right about now, but a strong dependable voice began to speak, calming me down.

"_The path you choose now will affect the stability of your journey as it unfolds. Will you prioritize Brains, brawn, or will? The choice is yours."_

During his speech, almost aligned with it I might add, three ornate pedestals began to arise from the stained glass floor which depicted a silly-looking, blonde princess in a pink floor dress. The three materialized what I can only think of as weapons. One of the weapons was a simple shield depicting a star with eyes on its face. The second one was a wand with a mushroom on its head. The final weapon was a sward (sword) with a turtle shell pattern on its hilt. Using my knowledge of the incredibly vague concepts, the wand was Will, the shield was Brains, and the sward was Brawn. I say "sward", get over it.

I almost by instinct grabbed the sward. I like the idea of being a Warrior Princess, though I am far from a princess. I could feel my muscles coursing with power as I held the sward.

"_That is the Sword of Kings, an item that gives power to the Relentless. Is this the path you choose?"_

"Yes." I answer clearly.

As soon as I get done with the answer, an obvious treasure chest appears.

"_Can you walk or run? It is a simple task. Go to the chest and OPEN it, you'll find a fitting reward."_

Now I felt that the voice was taunting me. Of course I can walk and run! I promptly ran to the chest, opened it, and found a bottle with a strange liquid in it. It was labeled "potion".

"_Very good. Now, you must beware of beings on your journey. These beings have no hearts and feed on them when possible. They are known as…Heartless."_

Black…things began forming out of the ground. They were small, black, animal-like creatures with small, round, yellow eyes. If I weren't absolutely terrified right now, I would call them cute. I began frantically slicing at them in a bout of fear. When they were defeated, they began to drop green glowing orbs. I picked them up and I felt rejuvenated. Stairs began to form as I repositioned the blade in my hand.

"_Follow the path, and good things will come of it."_

This is the most obvious one yet! Of course, following the path set out for you is the one you take. I followed the path, cutting down Heartless as I went along. I eventually stopped at the surface where a somewhat medieval princess, if still blonde and pink, carved in stained glass. A door appeared in a flash of light, causing me to shield my eyes from it.

"_Beyond the door lies a test of character. If you choose to go in, you may never leave. It is your choice."_

I was getting sick and tired of this "choice" stuff. Nevertheless, I opened the door and braced myself for any happenings that could occur. Through the door, I saw some of my friends from my island, Revolution Island, though they seem to be without feeling in their eyes. The first was a boy with brown hair and an athletic build, whose name is Burtz. The second was a tomboyish girl who had purple, flowing hair and a pirate scheme of a costume on. Her name is Feris. The last boy was dressed in good robes, had blonde hair, and constantly played the harp. He was Edward. Or Gilbert. Or whatever he was calling himself these days. I walked up to Burtz, and he asked me a question.

"What is most important to you: Being number 1, friendship, or your possessions?"

"My possessions." I answer. I had never given much thought to being Number 1 or friendship.

"Are your possessions such a big deal?" he questioned back.

I then walked over to Feris, who asked me:

"What are you afraid of: Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?"

"…Being indecisive, I guess…" I said indecisively. I know growing old is inevitable, and I'm already way different, so by process of elimination…

"Is that really so scary?" Feris scoffed at me.

Lastly, I went up to sissy-boy Edward. He begins to play a pretty tune on his harp, which accompanied his question nicely.

"What is your goal is life? To see rarities, to broaden your horizons, or to train and become strong?"

"I would like to see rare sights." Same old, stupid island every day can get on a girl's nerves, after all.

"Seeing rare sights is a noble goal." He sang back. The voice confirmed my choices as another door formed from nowhere.

"_You may not survive what is beyond that door. Do you choose to enter, knowing this fact?"_

"Yes." I said, annoyed. I was getting tired of the words "choice" and "choose". I opened the door, and I was now on a platform with a girl with greenish hair. A bright spotlight came down from the non-existent ceiling. I walked to it out of curiosity.

"_Beware the light, for it conceals the darkness in everyone."_

I turned around to discover that my shadow was forming into a grotesque Heartless thing. It was gaining height and width incredibly fast. It's hands were those of beasts, it's feet a jagged point. It had hair not unlike the Medusa of legend and a hole in the shape of a heart in its chest. The color of it and it's beady, yellow eyes reminded me of the little creatures I had just been fighting.

"_Choose to bathe in the light or accept the darkness. Those are your pathways. CHOOSE."_

I materialized my sward, because I can apparently do that. The Heartless giant took a swing at me and I dodged. I started hitting it on the hands, and that apparently worked. The giant Heartless smashed into the floor, opening a portal of darkness that summoned some little Heartless. I just focused on the hand, dealing blow after blow to it. After a bit, the Heartless giant began shooting balls of white energy, which I tried avoiding to the best of my ability.

When I landed the final hit on the monster, my sward disappeared. The giant Heartless was beginning to get closer to me, to the point of pinning me down.

"_Your journey begins with a fall into darkness. But do not be afraid. For you know that you can brave the fall for the good of mankind."_

I saw nothing. I thought I was dead at this point. I attempted to open my eyes in defiance of my fate. I was surprised to see the blue skies of my home island staring me back in the face. All of a sudden, I saw the face of a brunette girl who is my best friend.

"Wah! Ten! What the heck?" I exclaim, her sudden appearance jarring to me.

"Hehehe! Caught you in the act. You never sleep around us, and now I have a photo of it!" Ten said, playfully waving a Polaroid picture.

"Hey, you! Give that back!" I said, playfully grabbing for the picture.

"Are you ladies done with the catfight? We have some things to do." A boy with black, spiky hair said, waving at us as he ran toward us.

"Jishin!" I yelled excitedly. I got up and stretched my limbs.

"Are we going to work on the boat?" Jishin asked us both.

"Of course. Wanna race to the wood pile we got? Have some fun and functionality?" I asked coyly.

"I don't know…" Jishin teased.

"That sounds like fun!" Ten said.

"You sure?" I asked Jishin.

"Get ready, get set…"

Jishin got up and positioned himself to run. I didn't fall that far behind.

"…go!" Ten shouted, setting us on a fun-filled race to the log pile on the other side of the beach.

Tell me how you like it! Please review! :3


	2. Holy Slow Intro, Batman! Part 2

We laughed hard as we finished the race, with Jishin barely winning. The laughing ended quickly, as Jishin began to speak.

"So, we need a few things to complete the raft. Wood is not a problem, as you can see." He said, pointing to the pile of wood behind him.

"I'll be here, refining the wood and putting it together when everything's said and done. Ten, I want you to take some wood and make a provision basket and two to six oars. You come from a carpenter family, so you have the tools. Can you do it?"

"Yeah! " she said, excitedly.

"Yomi, I want you to gather the rest of the materials for the boat: a large cloth, three long ropes, and a set of caulk dispensers. You game?"

"Got it" I said.

"Our parents will call us back home around sunset. It's best to get the boat done before then. Alright, let's get started." Jishin said.

I rushed to go collect everything as soon as I could. I wanted to impress Jishin, because, you know, I kind of like him. He has an air of authority about him, and I like that. I can't be too obvious, though, since he isn't into floosies and I have a reputation to keep. Perhaps I can spar with Burtz and Faris, while beating up Edward/Gilbert/Weakling to keep up my rep. I am going to have fun with this.

The island is a tropical one, with plenty of coconut and palm trees, sand, and an all around coast. There is a set of houses that we kids all lived in, and some tree houses that we made with our parents. There are plenty of places to look for these materials, so I have a lot of chances to screw up. The first place I looked was the Docks, near where Faris was looking out into the ocean.

"Hey, Faris." I said, acknowledging her presence.

"Yomi?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there are other worlds out there? Ones that we can visit? "

"I don't know for sure, but Jishin, Ten, and me are gonna find out. We're building the ship now."

Faris chuckled. "Eager as always. Do you need anything for your boat?"

"A couple of things." I respond, "We need some cloth, three ropes, and caulk."

Faris pulls out a set of very long ropes. Each one of them looks like it is made of the highest quality. The length seems perfect for a structure such as a boat.

"I seem to have one of the things you need for your vessel. I'll make you a deal: We spar. If I win, I am captain of your ship. Lose, and I'll hand it over without a fight." Faris smiled, revealing a devious grin.

I picked up a medium sized stick and held it like a sward. I wasn't going to let this hussy steal my moment of glory. Besides, I could use this practice.

"You're on!" I shouted.

Faris pulled out her toy pirate sward and pointed it towards me. I got into my battle stance, putting all the power in my legs. Me, Faris, Bartz, and Jishin regularly spar to relieve the relatively boring life of the island, and it works perfectly.

I circled Faris as she struck at me. No matter how many times she struck at me, I always evaded her attacks. I landed a couple of hits on her, forming simple chained attacks which knocked Faris down to her knees.

"Good job, me hearty. You beat me. Take the rope, as you'll need it." Faris said, handing me said rope.

"Thank you." I said, leaving to find the other two ingredients.

I wandered around, searching crevices for caulk or cloth. I checked the bottom of one of the tree houses only to find Bartz, practicing spastically with his red toy sward.

"Hey, Bartz. What's up?" I said, smiling.

"Not much. I'm just practicing. I could use a partner, though. You up for it?" He said, grinning with excitement.

"I'm feeling like gambling today. You got any caulk or cloth?" I asked.

"The caulk, yep. I'm guessing you want it. What if I win, huh?"

"I have this boat… If you win, Jishin, Ten, and I will ferry you around the places we go. Worth the wager?"

"Heck yes!" He shouted, pointing the red sward at me.

Bartz was really fast; at least fast enough to prevent me from evade any of his attacks. However, when I landed one hit, which took a few tries, he fell. I was panicking, but glad that I defeated him.

"Nice job. Take it." He said, pointing to a bag behind him. I took the bag and left.

After seeing Faris and Bartz with two of the items that I needed, I assumed that the last item, the cloth, was in the hands of that flighty musician Edward/Gilbert/Whateverhisnameis. Things tend to go in patterns, if you look hard enough. With that in mind, I went to go pick o- I mean, see my "friend". I knew he usually hung out in the higher places, on tree house roofs and such. I went to the top of the tree that Bartz was training under, and lo and behold, there he was!

"What do you want?" Edward said, angered at my presence. He was playing a generic ballad on his Lamia Harp.

"Do you have some cloth or something like that?" I asked rudely.

"Yes. But I won't give it to you." He said, readying his harp.

He began playing a dissonant song that made me feel sick. My limbs seemed to feel weaker and weaker by the second. Screw him and his tricks! I slowly made my way to him and hit him in the head, knocking him out. What a wimp! I snatched the cloth right off of him and returned to Jishin.

"Hey, Jishin! I got everything you asked for!" I said, confidently.

"Awesome! Now I can finish the raft!" Jishin shouted, grabbing all of the materials and putting it together.

_Meanwhile…  
><em>

A mustachioed man in a pair of overalls, a green shirt, and a green hat with a printed "L" on it was traversing up a set of stairs up to a throne room. He is a tall man of an Italian persuasion, and he looked exited.

"Mario! Where are you, bro? I think I won something!" The man shouted in a loud, stereotypically Italian voice.

The man greeted a half-mushroom, half-man who was guarding the door and proceeded inside.

"Bro?" The man questioned, looking around. A letter with the seal of the Mushroom Kingdom, which is a mushroom with eyes, was sitting on the throne. The man picked it up, tore it open, and read it. Slowly, his face grew more and more distressed as he left the room, frantic.

"You, Toad! Did you see Mario leave the throne room?"

"No, I didn't see the King leave, Duke Luigi." The Toad said.

"Then what is this?" Luigi said, handing the letter to the Toad.

The Toad read the letter, growing distressed as he read down it. "Yah! I have to tell the princess!"

Luigi shushed him as soon as he mentioned the "princess". "Shh! We can't have her know. It will leave her vulnerable and weak. Bowser will be able to snatch her!"

"What can't I know?" a female voice asked from behind Luigi.

Luigi slowly turned around, only to see two women standing, one blonde and one brunette. The blonde was wearing a pink dress and the brunette was wearing a yellow dress.

"You're not gonna like this, princess…"

**Part 2 done. Yay! Stay tuned for more and be sure to review.**


	3. Holy Slow Intro, Batman! Part 3

_Revolution Island: Later that Day…_

The three of us were hanging out on a port we created for our raft. It was strong enough to hold all of us, despite being made of warped wood. Maybe Jishin's just a genius builder or something. Also, Ten got us a basket full of both preserved and fresh foods. She is such a great friend. I had helped saw up some wood earlier, and I am proud to say it has become a raft.

"We did it. We can finally go explore." Jishin said.

"I can visit my hometown again." Ten said.

"Wait… You aren't from here? I thought you said you were born here." I asked, confused.

"No. I moved here when I was a little girl. I don't remember my old hometown. That was my reason for helping you two. I wanna have the chance at seeing it again."

"Wow. I'm impressed. All I wanted was to get off this god-forsaken island and find out what's beyond the horizon. I can feel something tugging at me to go, almost like I have to." I said.

"What about you, Jishin?" Ten asked.

"Well, you two are my best friends. I would do anything for you two, simple as that." Jishin said, very matter-of-factly.

"Wow, it's getting late. Before we go home, what should we name the boat?" I asked, stretching.

"Huh?" Ten said, "Why should we do that?"

"Think about it: Every great explorer has named their ship. It's almost a requirement, or something."

"If that's the case, then what about 'The Pollyanna' as a name?"

"The Del Norte? I read about it in history books." Jishin interjected.

"…Previa." I muttered.

"Well, only one way to settle this. Rohshamboh!" Ten said, happily.

"Alright, then." Jishin said.

"Fine." I sputtered.

We balled our hands and started a rohshamboh. Ten had 'rock', while both me and Jishin had 'scissors'. Ten squealed with excitement.

"Yay! The raft's called 'Pollyanna'." She said, exitedly.

"It's getting dark. We should go home before our parents murder us for being out so late." I said.

"Hey, don't cuss! We'll get in trouble!" Ten said.

I gave her a confused look before turning around and walking away. The other two followed close behind. We were all smiles.

_Meanwhile…_

"Oh, no!" The pink woman whelped.

"I don't know what to think. This hasn't happened since… well, Mario is Missing." Luigi said, stressing.

"Well… If he's gone, something must be wrong. We need him back, or Bowser will be able to kidnap me for good."

"What should we do, Princess Peach?" The Toad Guard asked.

"We send our most qualified people to find him. But one thing in the letter bothers me. He said that to find him, we need to find a Keyblade master. What is that?" Peach asked.

"Whatever it is, we need to start searching quickly for Mario. We should start searching on the nearest planet. Something happened recently that caused the embargo on travel between a lot of the planets, including the mini-system Lylat, to be repealed. Must be luck." Luigi lamented.

"This must be the time to strike. Luigi, Toad, I want you to be ones to go."

"What?" Luigi shrieked.

_Revolution Island: That night…_

I was awakened by the sound of thunder. I jerked up, surprised, as the weatherman predicted nothing of a thunderstorm.

"That's weird… a storm? ...oh God! The boat!" I shouted.

I jumped out of my bedroom window, concerned for not only the raft, but Ten and Jishin as well. We are always together out on the island, so it would be natural for me to be somewhat protective. I originally saw no one, but I then caught a glimpse of long, brown hair.

"Ten! Get out of here! It's not safe." I screamed at her as she stood on the raft peer.

"Yomi…" Ten droned.

Out of nowhere, dark creatures similar to the ones in my lucid dream surrounded her. I grabbed a stick and sliced at the abominations. When no visible damage was done, I ran.

"Ten! Hang in there! I'll come back for you after I get a better weapon! I promise!" I shouted as I saw dark black hair.

The black creatures started following me as I rushed up towards Jishin, who was on top of a tree house. I really hated that I couldn't even damage these creepy monsters, as it made me feel weak. I reached the top of the tree house after fending off all of the creatures.

"Jishin! We should get inside! There's a terrible storm and these monsters-"

"The world is done for." He said.

"What? Jishin quit talking crazy-"

"The keyhole has been compromised. The creatures… they found it. A man in black told me of the worlds and their secrets, and how to leave our doomed one!"

"DOOMED?" I recoiled.

"Take my hand, Yomi. We leave for the worlds, together!"

I thought about it. I even tried for his hand. I tried, at least until a flash of plain, brown hair glossed around my mind.

"I am not leaving without Ten! We said we'd go together, didn't we? I 'm gonna keep that promise!" I shouted, before noticing the dark tendrils encompassing my feet. Jishin then reached for me, failing and getting sucked into the darkness encompassing our feet.

A glow of light appeared before my eyes, manifesting into a sward of silver and gold. The hilt was a golden square with a rod down the middle. The blade was a rod with a key-like edge on the end of it. A gold keychain depicting a mushroom with eyes was attached to the hilt. A faint voice echoed _"keyblade… keyblade… keyblade…"_

"A better weapon! Here I come, Ten!" I said, in a matter-o-fact way.

I became surrounded by the little shadowy creatures that were currently swarming the island. Taking this new sward, I sliced at some of the creatures, defeating them in one hit. I ran down the way that I came up the tree house while slicing down the dark creatures. I reached my destination at the peer, with a very hollow-looking Ten standing there.

"Ten!" I shouted.

"Yomi…" She said, before disappearing in a wisp which blew past me.

A massive portal was forming in the sky, which dropped the giant creature from my dream. The ground around the peer was dislodged and lifted into the air by some sort of dark power.

"The creature from my dream!" I shouted.

(Music Track: Destiny's Force – KH1)

The creature immediately charged some energy in its hand and smashed the ground. I took this opportunity to get a few hits on the hand. The smashed area began spawning some of those little dark creatures that were invading my island. They were caught in the crossfire as I was hitting the hand, however. The hand rose up, and the giant creature began charging up energy in its center, which it promptly released. I was hit by it, hurting me, but I returned the favor with a good string of hits from my sward. After enough times, the creature relented, only for the peer we were on to be drawn into the above portal. Then… All I saw darkness.

_Meanwhile, with Luigi, Peach, and the rest…_

"To find this Keyblade Master, you'll need to disguise yourselves, as to not draw suspicion." Peach said, carrying two outfits for both Luigi and Toad.

"A vest?" the Toad Guard questioned.

"My plumber overalls? Okay?" Luigi said.

"You need a recorder as well. This will be your journal keeper." She said, stepping aside.

Luigi and Toad looked at the space Peach previously occupied. There appeared to be nothing there, but a star with a face appeared.

"Hello, guys. I'm Twink! I'll be staying with you and keeping a journal for you!" The star said, enthusiastically pulling out a small journal with a star on it. Twink then shrank and put himself into Luigi's pocket.

"I wish you luck." Peach smiled.

"We will save Mario, Princess!" Toad proclaimed loudly.

The two began walking down a staircase near the room they were just in. The two were grinning and laughing at this chance. Toad was ecstatic to be protecting the Princess, while Luigi was secretly happy that he would be an important character, even if only a side one. The staircase ended in a menagerie of mechanical pulleys and levers, signaling a sort of warehouse. A couple more Toads were behind the glass of some sort of control pad.

"You both are going to need this Beedi Ship. Go to Transferria and search for a man named Strago. He and his daughter will help most definitely with finding this Keyblade Master." The Toads said.

The two of the heroes got into the Beedi ship and strapped themselves in. The ship started up, only for it to fall though the floor.


End file.
